


Eyes on me

by RafaelaRaphael



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, 烂俗女装梗；含口交情节；小孩开大车（雾）；双处
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaelaRaphael/pseuds/RafaelaRaphael
Relationships: 阿尔菲诺/♀光
Kudos: 9





	Eyes on me

“暗之战士阁下醉了？”  
“不行啊！这还没尽兴！”  
“继续喝！继续喝！”  
“再敬我们的大英雄！满上满上！”  
与诺弗兰特的告别在众人的极力挽留下，迎来了前夜的狂欢，水晶都到处是鲜花，掌声，和彩绸。  
仓促赶制的礼花点燃了无光之海，五彩缤纷的灯将天上天下点缀得犹如镜子的两面。  
人群欢呼着，吵闹着，吹着口哨，将这一次送别宴的主角之一拥护在中心，有人伸出手扶住歪歪扭扭的大英雄。  
光的面上已经酡红一片，努力聚焦的视线扫过一张张或熟悉或陌生的脸，神思恍惚着摆摆手。  
“嗝……不喝嗝……不喝了……真喝不下了……”  
“喂，我说你们这群家伙！”阿莉塞气势汹汹地挤进来，拦住那些不断向英雄敬酒的热情水晶都居民，和从各地远道而来的慕名者，“那边几位也是重要的主角呢，就这么被人遗忘也太寒心了吧？”  
于是人群将目光投送过来。  
正准备偷溜的于里昂热扶了扶额，回过身露出生无可恋的表情。  
桑克瑞德的手悬停在琳的头顶，闻言捏紧了拳头。  
莱楠捧着蓝与红交织的魔具，无声挪远了位置。  
雅修特拉举起酒杯，人们纷纷将目光投向她，——金黄的麦酒在杯中激荡，摇曳得像条星河，“让我们敬伟大的暗之战士的可靠伙伴——桑克瑞德一杯！”  
“什么……”  
假装四处看风景的桑克瑞德被热烈响应的人群拉走了，手里的空酒杯被飞速斟满，脖子被套上了英雄同款的七彩大花环，热情的女士们朝他飞吻……  
“你看见阿尔菲诺了吗？我到处都找不到他。”阿莉塞趁机拖着英雄走到无人的角落，小声地问。  
“啊？谁？”迷迷糊糊的光没听清。  
“阿尔菲诺呀！”阿莉塞伸出双手大力搓了搓英雄的两颊，试图让她清醒一些。  
“哦……哦！”光直勾勾瞪着眼，闻言一副恍然大悟的样子，“他倒是来……来找我……说过话……”  
“他有说去了哪里吗？”阿莉塞紧接着问。  
“不…不记得了……”光咧嘴笑着，突然弯腰干呕了几声。  
“趁桑克瑞德他们拖住那群人，你快回去休息吧。”阿莉塞同情地看着她，“要是再被他们揪住，我也帮不了你了。”  
光虚弱地点点头，扶住墙勉强直起身。  
“能走路吗？需要我扶你回去吗？”  
“不…不用，”光似乎恢复了一点神智，心有余悸的样子，“两个人的目标太大了……”  
“好吧，那我再去别处找找——”  
阿莉塞的话说到一半，就看到拯救了诺弗兰特的堂堂暗之战士猫着腰、蹑手蹑脚走到无人墙角，一举跃上彷徨阶梯亭的吊顶溜得没影了。  
“这家伙该不会是装醉吧……”阿莉塞看着摇晃不已的吊顶，歪了歪头，“说起来阿尔菲诺那家伙，不会又躲在哪个角落悄悄哭鼻子吧……”

光一路跌跌撞撞跃过各个墙头，回到悬挂公馆时，空荡荡的旅馆大厅和楼梯上，一个人影都没见着。  
她推开门，回到自己的房间，熟悉的布置令她感到安心。  
在她径直奔着床铺去的时候，突然有人拉住了她。  
光回过头，愣住了，下意识揉了揉眼。  
“阿……阿莉塞？你怎么在这儿？”  
对方撑大了眼睛望着她，满脸的不可置信。  
“你……刚才……不是在找阿尔菲诺吗？”光困惑地抓抓脸，“怎么……？”  
“你在说什么啊？”眼前的“阿莉塞”用快要冒火的蓝眼珠瞪着她，用控诉的口吻说道：“这不是你请求的嘛！”  
“噶？”光似乎才觉出不对劲，从对方愤怒的话语中辨认出少年抬高的声线，“你是……阿尔菲诺？”  
阿尔菲诺紧紧抓着裙摆，浑身发抖。  
光目瞪口呆，绕着他打量了一圈，——那条风格可爱的及膝短裙套在他身上竟然毫无违和感，连发带都换成了同色系的蝴蝶结，也难怪会把他认错成阿莉塞。  
“看够了吗？”  
脸涨成玫瑰色的少年把脑袋撇向一边，似乎是努力装出不在意的模样。  
“还没有。”光笑嘻嘻地回答。  
“别太过分了！”阿尔菲诺猛地回头，挥舞起拳头，“要不是在宴会上一时大意答应了你……”  
他的声音越来越小，光听不清后半句，忍不住把耳朵凑过去。  
“答应了什么？”  
“可恶啊！你明知故问！”  
阿尔菲诺一把推开了她，气冲冲往门外跑。  
没站稳的光被推得趔趄着向后倒退，哐当一声撞倒了桌子。  
阿尔菲诺不放心回头看了一眼，被吓了一跳，又赶紧跑回来。  
“对不起，我不是故意的…啊——”  
他手忙脚乱，想要扶起她却绊了一跤，身体不受控制往前扑。  
咚——  
意料中的疼痛没有到来，光在他落地前接住了他，而她的后脑勺磕到了地面，发出响亮的撞击声。  
阿尔菲诺感觉到自己正被护在怀里，脸下垫着柔软且富有弹性的部位，属于罗兰莓果酒的甘甜气味充斥着鼻间，暖融融软酥酥的，就像——  
他蓦地意识到了什么，一时连耳尖也红透了。  
视线触及到光紧闭的双眼，他慌忙从她的胸口爬起来，心虚地摇晃着她。  
“醒醒，光？你没事吧？”  
光闭着眼，一动不动。  
他感到嗓子有些发紧，抓住她的肩膀上下晃动，叫着她的名字。  
半晌也没得到回应。  
阿尔菲诺的脸色顿时白得像是客房惨淡的壁纸，连嘴唇也褪去了血色。  
“我…我去找人帮忙！”  
他正打算起身，霍地被一股力量制止了，甚至因为过猛的势头又跌回了原来的地方。  
充当软垫的身体开始震动，耳边传来越来越响的像藏在罐头里似的闷笑声。  
“哼哼哼哼哼啊哈哈哈哈哈哈——我骗你的！”  
光恶劣地大笑，胸膛剧烈起伏，险些把他的脑袋颠落地面。  
“哈？……你！”  
阿尔菲诺的脖子红透了，狠狠还了她一个利索的肘击。  
光被当胸一击，笑岔了气，顿时猛咳不止。  
阿尔菲诺从她身上爬起来，坐在一边用手背遮住发烫的脸颊和模糊的双眼，——跟这家伙胡闹，心里的寂寞感似乎变淡了不少。他忍不住想。  
光又咳又笑，吵闹了一阵才觉察到他的不对劲，于是坐直身子慢慢靠过去，拽了拽他的袖口，压低了声音。  
“对不起啊，阿尔菲诺……”  
他没有理睬。  
作为拯救了两个世界的英雄的光挠了挠头，在面对眼前的困境时被难住了。  
光开始反思自己是否做得太过分，那个遮住脸沉默的阿尔菲诺，侧影看上去像是要哭了一样……  
此刻她浆糊一样的脑袋里已经检索不到更好的解决方法了，只是隐约记起来有人告诉过她，道歉的时候要有肢体接触才能称作“诚恳”……  
她托着沉重的脑袋，又尝试叫了一遍他的名字。  
阿尔菲诺仍然一直不说话，光干脆从背后结结实实抱了上去，凑到他耳边说：“对不起，可以别生气吗？”  
柔软甘甜的气息霎时包裹住了他，寂寞的尾巴被突如其来的拥抱吓得连滚带爬，只留下烧到让耳尖都发红的情绪，蒸着他的脑袋。  
“你——”阿尔菲诺僵硬着，耳畔传来发动机似的轰鸣声，他只得胡乱找了个借口，“你抱得太紧了，我快要散架了。”  
光赶紧收回手，憨笑了两声。  
“好啦！趁阿莉塞还没发脾气前，我该回去了！”  
他慌张地站起身，拍拍裙摆上并不存在的灰尘，急急忙忙往外走。  
前进的脚步受到了阻碍，阿尔菲诺回头，瞧见光坐在地上，捏住他的裙摆的一角，抬起脸看着他。  
“你没生气吗？”  
“没有。”阿尔菲诺火速背过身摇摇头。  
“真的吗？”光可怜兮兮地再次确认。  
“当然啦——诶等等，你要干什么！？”  
阿尔菲诺被骤然蹿起的光一把拉到衣柜前，眼睁睁看着她甩开衣柜的栓门。  
一时间，风格迥异的裙子和晶亮的配饰差点闪瞎他的眼睛。  
“登登登——”  
光自豪地展示，又热情地握住他的双手，“那么就开始换下一套吧！我想到一个很适合阿尔菲诺的造型！”  
“哈？”  
“要好好遵守我们的约定啊，阿尔菲诺！”  
“什么？明明是你喝醉了缠着我才——你这家伙根本就是故意的吧！”  
“啊啊……？我的眼睛怎么突然听不见了？”  
光将他摁在一旁的梳妆镜前，拉开抽屉找出一支古怪的膏体，快速抬起他的下巴固定，将它涂抹到他的嘴唇上。原本浅淡的颜色逐渐变得艳丽而有攻击性，像朵缠绕着荆棘怒放的玫瑰，而星子一样的碧蓝眼睛蒙着水雾，漂亮得像是从油画里走出来的人。  
光端详着自己的杰作，满意地点点头。  
阿尔菲诺从她放大的瞳孔中看到了自己，没有什么比亲眼看到自己夸张滑稽的装扮更羞耻了。  
他腾地站起来，爆发出的力气竟然甩开了光摁住他的双手，“只是女装的话，看阿莉塞不就可以了吗？双生子明明长得一样！”  
“不，不一样的。”光兴致勃勃又理所应当地说，直起腰板，严肃地注视着他的眼睛，“阿莉塞是阿莉塞，你是你，你是独一无二的阿尔菲诺，即使再相似，对我而言也是无法被替代的重要的人……”  
这家伙到底知不知道自己在说什么啊。被受人敬仰的大英雄突如其来的醉话震撼到的阿尔菲诺如是想，一度忘记了反抗。  
等他回过神，已经被扯开了半条系带，露出一半白皙的肩头，脑袋上被强行套上另一套裙装。  
因为粗心，衣领的扣子还严严实实扣在一起，要将他的脑袋从那个狭小的洞口穿过去，让大河狸思考都知道只凭蛮力是不可能的，可在兴头上的光却还在使劲。  
“停！停一停！”他的头皮被勒到发痛，挤压在层层叠叠的衣料下快要不能呼吸。  
光似乎以为他要反抗，反而愈发加大了力气。  
“救命！太紧了啊——”  
呲——呲啦——  
阿尔菲诺的惨叫和裂锦声同时响起。  
光呆愣愣看着手下惨遭分尸的裙子。  
阿尔菲诺蹲在地上捂着脑袋，斯哈斯哈喘着气。  
“等、等等！我自己来！”趁她还没任何行动前，他迅速站起来脱掉了繁琐的裙子，——大片大片的、细腻的少年的肌肤裸露出来，昏黄柔和的光线缠绕着年轻美丽的肌理，像披上一层编织着细碎钻光的透纱，耀眼得叫人挪不开眼。  
光终于重拾先前被扔到犄角旮旯的廉耻心，——意识到一直盯着对方太失礼了，但自己的房间并没有更衣室，她只能转过身，开始慢吞吞扶起桌椅，收拾起掉落一地的水果和器皿。  
正在换衣服的阿尔菲诺猛地转过身，双手交叉在胸前，似乎想说些什么，却发现光并没有看向自己，而是蹲在地上用衣袖擦着一只太阳柠檬，看样子是准备咬上一口。  
身体快过大脑自己行动了，——他冲了过去，劈手夺过她手里的柠檬，居高临下瞪着她。  
光蹲在地上，维持着盯着空荡荡手心的姿势，看起来傻透了。  
阿尔菲诺最快察觉到的是自己正在生气，比起关心醉酒的英雄会不会误食脏水果而闹肚子，她不注视着自己才是令他气昏了头的罪魁祸首。  
“你……你……”他的胸膛起起伏伏，半晌没想好下一个字。  
光垂下脑袋，似乎在等着挨训，乖巧得和平日里坚韧执拗的她判若两人。  
“这个……脏了，要先洗一洗……”  
鬼知道他在说什么。  
所幸喝醉后的光比平时好糊弄，她一捶手心，点点头，站起身就往外走。  
“你就没什么想说的吗？”在擦身而过时，他拉住了她的衣角，有些恍惚地问。  
“什么？”光停下来，脑门朝向天花板，晃来晃去，“你说什么？”  
“我说……”阿尔菲诺抬脸瞧见她那副样子，血液一股脑往上涌，一阵心烦气躁。  
手中的布料掉在了地上，他伸出手捧住她的两颊，用力将她的脑袋拉下来。  
“看着我啊，光！”  
被迫低头的光忡怔住了——  
那些淬金色的圆晕环绕着阿尔菲诺的发顶，莹白的皮肤像光滑的卵石，而他仅仅只是将自己潦草套进了裙子里，前襟的绑带散乱着，松垮垮得露出笔挺的锁骨与圆润的肩膀……  
如神子般银发碧眼的少年衣衫不整地站在跟前，面对再强大的敌人也不畏惧的光却怯懦了。  
她嗫嚅着不知道该说些什么，双脚不自觉后退了两步。  
“你就没有其他什么想说的吗？”阿尔菲诺跨出一大步，逼近她，又问了一遍。  
光的视线左右闪躲着，就是不聚焦在他身上。  
“挺好……很好看……”  
“是吗？”他又前进了一步，几乎是紧挨着她下巴的距离。  
“真的真的！”光像只受惊的陆行鸟，胡乱点着头，蹬着脚想要跳开，“快、快穿好衣服，别…别感冒了。”  
阿尔菲诺一把拽住了她的手，贴在自己裸露的胸口，强硬地说：“我不会，你帮我吧。”  
“啊？这……”  
“不然我就这样跑到阿莉塞面前，告诉她都是你干的好事，你猜她会为你鼓掌，还是把你捅个对穿？”  
“可…对不起，我……”  
明明少年的皮肤冰凉而光滑，光却觉得像在触碰一块烧红的烙铁，烫得她连话都说不全。  
感觉到交握的手在持续施力，尽管那点力道对她来说不痛不痒，但对方一副她敢摇头就要立马冲出去控诉自己“罪行”的架势，她只能硬着头皮按照他的要求去做。  
光常年使用武器的手指很粗糙，不同于普通人纤细的指节，掌心和关节处都缠绕着厚厚的茧，上面遍布着各种莫名的新伤旧伤，其中一道粗长的肉色疤痕竖直贯穿整只手掌……当这双手笨拙地为他整理系带时，阿尔菲诺觉得有股强烈的情绪盘踞在心间，不住发胀发酸，快要撑破他的心口。  
他重新握住了她的手，在她困惑的眼神中将衣领扯得更开，几乎将整个上身袒露出来。  
光瞪大了眼睛，嘴里叽里咕噜说些什么，他听不清了，他只是踮起脚，用力地抱紧了她。  
胸腔里的那颗心脏前所未有地、如此激烈地跳动着，像在冰天雪地的荒原上赤裸着奔跑，脚尖踩着刀削的冰脊，痛苦又放纵，凛冽的朔风钻进皮囊，将那些理智，矜持，和隐忍的情感通通卷走，只留下最后的疯狂盘踞在骨头缝隙里，从暗无天日的牢笼里探出了头。  
他捧起她的双手，像对待一件易碎的宝物，用轻柔的吻抚遍她的每一道伤口，每一寸皮肤。  
光似乎被惊呆了，微微张着嘴，像某场默剧的静止的背景板。  
阿尔菲诺注视着她，用近乎请求的声音，“请看着我，光……注视我，好吗？”  
她皱紧眉头，微微耷拉下嘴角，露出费解的神情。  
“是啊，我就站在你面前，什么时候你才能看到我呢？”  
光太好懂了，只是一个表情，就足够说明她的答案。她从来都是把他当成一个同伴，战友，或是朋友，却从来没有将他作为一个男人正视过。  
英雄从来不会为任何一个人停留。阿尔菲诺清楚这一点，但酒精蓄谋已久的后劲，慢慢侵蚀着他的大脑，某种东西在哀嚎，却微乎其微，——他曾经嗤之以鼻的麻痹人们感官的液体，披着甘甜爽冽的皮囊，将他变得奇怪又冲动。  
当他看见送别宴会上那些男人环绕在她身边，像烦人的蜜蜂绕着女王蜂飞舞求索，她却用愚蠢的、甜蜜的表情来者不拒时，他的理智几乎快燃烧成灰烬。  
她懂吗？她不懂吗？阿尔菲诺反复拷问自己，心脏像放在滚油里煎炸，不知名的力量推搡他挤进人群，扯开他的嘴，逼迫他主动搭话，通过一口闷掉原本浓烈的蒸馏酒的愚蠢方式去勉强自己证明什么，甚至是答应英雄荒诞无理的请求。  
难道他也“溢出”了吗？被眼前这个人侵蚀着，开始改变……是啊，否则怎么解释偷穿了阿莉塞裙子和怀着不合理期待来到英雄房间等待的自己呢……  
他再一次向酒精屈服了，被奇奇怪怪的未经思考的冲动塞满了脑袋，比起期待光对他做出失格的举动，现在他更想要扑上去撕碎她故作镇定的伪装，想将她推入污浊的欲望泥沼，想看她为自己发疯，喘息，尖叫……  
“光，拜托你……不要看向其他人……”  
阿尔菲诺呢喃着，用力扯开了光的襟口，修长的脖颈和饱满的乳肉跃入视线，随着两人的拉锯晃荡出迷人的波纹，——他的胸口已经紧紧贴在那里，全力感受着柔软和温度。  
光推搡着，不敢大力怕弄伤他，憋屈到不断后退。  
那颗太阳柠檬早就掉落到地上，咕噜噜滚到一旁。在阿尔菲诺有意无意的“压迫”下，始料未及的光一脚踩上了它。  
两个人一同倒了下去，她的气息混杂着罗兰莓果酒的香味，和他略带急促的呼吸交融在一起。  
这次他记得护住她的后脑勺，手上传来的钝痛微不足道，他已经借着这个机会如愿吻住了她的嘴唇。  
他的舌尖轻轻在唇上打着转，像条灵活的小蛇，一会舔舔她的下唇，一会又轻咬她的唇珠。  
紧闭着嘴巴、被迫承受亲吻的光迟钝地回忆起，阿尔菲诺在宴会上面不改色地喝了不少酒，——尽管在此之前她一直以为他杯中的紫色液体是某种果汁，但现实已经给了她一棒槌，酒精的后劲正是酿成这番无从下手的境地的元凶。  
满脑袋浑水的光只能暂且答应着，企图先安抚住他的情绪，“放心，我不会…唔——”  
她不懂……根本不懂。阿尔菲诺痛苦地想，趁她张嘴时拼命挤进了那个湿濡温热的巢穴。  
他急切地想要占有她的一切，舌尖也好，牙床也好，甚至深藏的舌根，都仔仔细细地舔弄过，没有漏掉一处。舌尖勾着她的，交缠着转着圈，腻腻歪歪，在彼此的口腔里进进出出。过多的津液来不及吞下，沿着两人的唇角溢出。  
光从巨大的震惊中回神，挣扎着低头，看到压在身上的少年颤动的眼睫和潮红的两颊。  
他的口红被蹭乱了，一部分沾到了唇角外和下巴，展现出一种惊人又靡丽的颓唐，她被突兀出现的悸动又重重撞击了一下。  
阿尔菲诺微微分开的水润唇畔勾连着银丝，他喘息着，眼神迷离，低头急切地寻找着她的嘴唇。  
光用手捂住了他的嘴，努力支起手臂。  
他正凝视着她，那双闪烁的眼睛越来越亮，像把所有星辰都装进了里面。随即他舔了舔唇边多余的津液，朝呆愣的她微微笑，天真又勾人。  
咕隆一声。  
她听见谁吞口水的声音。  
光赶紧收回手捂住眼睛，用残存的理智武装自己。  
不可以啊！难道想犯罪吗？  
想被拂晓的同伴们戳脊梁骨吗？  
想被阿莉塞追杀到天涯海角吗？  
她唾弃着自己，耳边响起一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。  
她以为是阿尔菲诺的倔脾气总算过去了，刚准备滚到一旁起身，却被重新推倒在了地板上。  
胸前很凉，有什么细细软软的东西频繁地扫过那里。  
那只捂住眼睛的手也被拿了下来，有个湿濡的柔软物什包裹住了其中一根手指。  
光睁开眼，瞳孔剧缩，被眼前的一切骇到不能动弹。  
阿尔菲诺和她贴得很近，垂在身后的编发散开了，有几缕垂落在她失去布料遮挡的前襟。  
他身上那条被自己扯得乱七八糟的裙子已经脱了下来，层层叠叠堆积在腰间，莹润的上身和修长的腿都裸露在了空气中，而珊瑚色的蓓蕾点缀在胸前，持续摩擦着她起伏的胸口。  
他握着她的手，斜斜睨着自己，用那两瓣玫瑰似的可爱嘴唇舔舐着粗糙的指节，嫩粉的舌尖划过指腹，惊人的痒意从那里一路直击心脏，湿亮的液体滑落在她的掌心，她觉得自己的心脏快要超负荷到爆炸了。  
光动了动手，没能抽回来，因为阿尔菲诺觉察到那丁点抗拒，将她的食指和中指紧紧地……含了进去。  
她瞬间感到头皮发麻，那些惊人的软和热紧紧吸附在手指上，带来可怕到绝顶的酥痒，她能感觉到他的舌在内里吸吮着，嚅动着，苦苦支撑的理智传来支离破碎的声音，她控制不住得开始战栗，力气被消磨殆尽，所有拒绝的话和抗拒的举动在这前面，都彻头彻尾败下阵来……  
光就像只被戳中的蛋黄，和透明粘稠的蛋清搅和在一起，感官和思绪黏糊糊地被打散在每个地方，随着孜孜不倦的搅拌冲昏了头，连自己是怎么被剥了个精光的也不记得了。  
阿尔菲诺将水色逐一涂抹到她的身体，那对绵软在他手下被聚拢到一起，他将脸埋在那里，感到前所未有的满足。  
光在发喘发烫，身体一发不可收拾地微微颤抖着，那些湿漉漉的吻落在她身上，她就像被融化了一样瘫软着任人摆布。  
嘴里的乳尖已经硬到像颗饱满的果实，他仍然来回舔吸着，和柔软的乳肉一起吸入口中，露出餍足的神情。  
他当然看过那些关于生理的书本，了解过人体的构造，比起一无所知、扭扭捏捏的光，他熟练得像一个老司机。在她不自觉跟着他的节奏颤抖和呼吸的时候，已经悄悄分开了她的膝盖，将身体挤进两腿之间。  
当阿尔菲诺的亲吻落在胸口和小腹，光只是轻轻喘着气，呼吸比平时略微急促，只有她的额头和脸颊持续升温，身体随着细密不断的吻，渐渐染上他的气味和颜色。  
后来他的吻落在她的膝盖，和腿弯，她只是觉得越来越痒，喘息声还带着笑，胸口的晃动壮观得让他险些忘了初衷。  
最后他埋首在那块无人造访的禁忌之地，光发出了短而急促的尖叫，拧着腰，浑身抖得像筛糠，汗水从她的额头沁了出来。  
她的双手毫无目的地乱抓乱挠，为了不让她抓伤自己，他只能停下来解下腰带捆缚住她的双手，又将它们固定在她的头顶。  
光胡乱摇着头，不住喊停，除了刺激他、令他更兴奋之外没什么实质性作用。  
他的唇舌吮吸着那朵羞涩的花，在充血的嫩蕊上缓慢打着转，又重重一吸，轮换着交替了十几次，那股热流就又快又急地涌了出来，打湿了他的下巴。  
晶亮的体液被阿尔菲诺恶作剧般抹到了她的胸口，好像是故意为了让她看清似的。  
光放任他宣告主权般的行为，躺在地上一动也不想动，大口喘着气，浑身湿漉漉得像是刚从水里捞出来。  
阿尔菲诺脱掉了彼此之间最后一块遮羞布，坐到她的肋骨上，将嫩滑的乳肉挤到一起，下体费力挤进她的双乳间深深的沟壑，开始前后耸动。  
光倒也不至于被他的重量压垮，但高潮才过去不久，眼前这一幕过于荒诞和香艳，要不是被掐着乳尖，她几乎就要两眼一闭昏死过去。  
“看我，光……张开嘴。”  
她的名字被在阿尔菲诺舌尖转了个弯，带着轻而婉转的尾音，某种魔力蛊惑了她，令她不由自主地微微分开嘴唇。  
但当整根深粉色的肉器气势汹汹塞进口腔时，她后悔到肠子都青了。从来没有人告诉过她北洋系精灵族男性的性器有这——么长，即使只是少年的尺寸，每一下也都顶到了她的嗓子眼，难受得令她频频想要呕吐。  
阿尔菲诺感觉到她喉咙的收缩，愈发的激动，抽插的速度越来越快，最后几乎是坐在她的脸上，发出难耐的舒爽的吟哦。  
光半强迫半自愿地吞吐着，舌苔刮蹭着性器，她索性放弃了抵抗，把这当做一场失去先机的战斗，从中飞快汲取着让自己少遭罪的经验。  
她很快掌握了诀窍，在大部分的小阿尔菲诺退出去时，就用舌尖去勾弄菇顶；他重新冲刺进来就全力吮吸，不留一点空隙。每当她这样做，就能听到阿尔菲诺紊乱的呼吸，甚至当她吸得足够紧，还能听到他变调的略带尖锐的呻吟。  
她孜孜不倦实践着，直到他的呻吟越来越大声，抽送得越来越急切，在最后一个又重又深的顶撞后，他退了出去，从那道细微的肉缝里喷射出奶白的液体，一部分沾在她的脸上，更多的洒落在胸口。  
阿尔菲诺哼哧哼哧喘着气，双手撑在她的头顶，垂下视线，双眼迷离。  
“这就是精液吗？”  
光的注意力被这些第一次见识到的体液吸引住了，她用手指沾了点儿，送到嘴里尝了尝味道，一股腥味冲上脑壳。  
她嫌弃地吐吐舌头，抬起眼睛，这才后知后觉地发现阿尔菲诺盯着她的眼神变了。  
她还没来得及说什么，就发现本来已经疲软的器具又雄赳赳气昂昂抬起了头。  
阿尔菲诺伸手过来，手指一边揣摩着她的嘴唇，一边往里面挤。  
光受不了再来一次，用力挣断了捆手的腰带，一个翻身将任性的小少爷压在下面强行喊停。  
“原来你喜欢在上面吗？也不是不可以——”一贯清亮的声音带着沙哑，在此刻意外好听。  
“咳咳……不是，停一停。”她打断了他的话，平复了一下呼吸，“你才刚成年，我觉得这种事对你来说是不是——”  
“你是在质疑我，——一个11岁就拿到萨雷安魔法大学的通知书，拥有魔法学与以太学等多个修士学位的天才，——缺少最基本的情感判断能力吗？”时刻保持谦卑之心的优良品德完全被他抛到了脑后，他回答得很急很大声，一副打定了主意今天要给她开窍的架势。  
“不…我不是……不是这个意思，”光磕磕绊绊地说，“你是说你还小——”  
“你说什么？你再说一遍！”他打断了她的话，俊秀中带点稚气的脸快速涨成巫茄色，神情有些扭曲，“难道你还见过其他人的？！是谁？”

“不不不，我不是这个意思。”光慌忙压下他的挣扎，连连摇头。  
“那就继续，不想用嘴的话，下面也可以。”  
他理直气壮地挺胸，双手动不了，就干脆岔开双腿攀附上去、牢牢环绕住她的腰。  
光觉得这事好像哪里不对劲，但又说不上来。  
这真的是她认识的莱韦耶勒尔家的大少爷吗？她不禁问自己。  
阿尔菲诺好像知道她在想什么，“别磨蹭了，逃不掉的。今天要么我上你，要么你上我。”他轻飘飘地下了最后的通告。  
这句话却像一记重锤击打在光苦苦支撑的理智上，将那玩意捶了个稀巴烂，以至于她下意识松开了手。  
“看来你做出了选择。”  
阿尔菲诺明显误解了，重新翻身推倒她，抬起她的一条腿就狠狠顶了进去。  
光还没来得及说话就发出一声惊叫，下身被强行捅入的凶器顶到了宫口，小腹凸显出一个隐约的挺括的形状。  
阿莉塞一旦听闻这事会不会拿剑捅她不知道，但是阿尔菲诺现在就快要把她捅穿了。光不禁闭上眼，充满懊悔地想。  
可尽管如此，在刚被强行插入时，她并没有感到多大的疼痛，因为紧随其后的有力抽送好像熨平了她内里的细弱褶皱，那些潜藏的欲望纷纷露头，她的甬道吸拥着侵入的巨物，流露出的惊人的渴望，渴望他更凶狠、更粗暴地深入。  
她的身体变得前所未有的古怪，好像脱离了她的掌控，有了自主的意识。她看到自己主动沉下腰，岔开腿，热烈地邀请着他，不论是从背后进入还是被反折过双腿压在脑袋两边，她都感到奇异的亢奋和不满足。  
“嗯哈……光……啊……光嗯……”阿尔菲诺不住叫喊着她的名字，胡乱捣弄着她湿润又紧致的肉穴，感到密密麻麻的温热软肉攀援上来，嚅动着，绞缠着他的分身，一股奇异的吸力持续徘徊在铃口，对着那里又舔又吸，汹涌的快感极速累积，几乎快要冲出那里。  
他咬紧嘴唇，握住了她的双手，十指交叉，俯下身和她紧紧贴在一起，皮肤和皮肤最大程度地互相摩擦，猩亮的器物却冲刺得又急又凶，像是要把她的灵魂也一并撞出体外……  
光发出抽泣似的声音，下体的水声和肉体碰撞声在房间里愈发得响亮。她扬在半空的脚背绷紧，脚趾张开又蜷曲，交握的指节紧扣，一阵甜蜜荡漾的战栗从尾椎升起——  
“哈……嗯啊……”  
“呃啊——”  
阿尔菲诺漏出了一声低哑急促的叫声，和她破溢的尖叫萦绕在一起……迷迷糊糊中感觉有风拂过，光呻吟着偏过头，瞧见房间的窗户一如既往的大开着……


End file.
